


Glory-Hole Keith

by Inactive_Account



Series: Shouta Keith [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fisting, Breeding, Glory Hole, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Rough Oral Sex, Shouta, Underage - Adult/Minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inactive_Account/pseuds/Inactive_Account
Summary: Lotor was lonely in his basement.Luckily, seven-year old Keith was willing to make him a friend.Sendak would put a baby inside Keith for Lotor to finally have a companion.





	Glory-Hole Keith

“I get to be a papa?”

Keith beamed a bright smile. He swung his legs over the side of the bench; it was cool against his bare legs, as the tiny pair of denim shorts left little to the imagination, and he reached a hand up to tug at the leather collar around his neck. It was cool to the touch and contained a small metal hoop on the front, which linked to a leash that currently led to Shiro’s wrist, as he stood over Keith while he bit into his lip with watery eyes.

The night was pretty cold, which made Keith’s nipples stand erect under the fishnet t-shirt, and – out of instinct – he reached up to tweak and flick the hardened nubs, while he writhed on the stone bench and looked out over the public toilets in the park. There were only two other cars on the tiny lot. The trees that surrounded the small area rustled in the breeze, providing a reassuring sound as Keith flushed red and grew erect from stimulation, and he groaned whenever he ground down onto the dildo lodged into his aching hole.

Shiro smiled and reached out for Keith. He wrapped his arms around the seven-year old torso and lifted him high into the air, before he swung him around and help him tight, so that Keith could feel the warmth of his muscular chest before being dropped onto the tarmac. The tarmac was cold under his bare feet, while the sharp breeze blew through the fishnet shirt and made his nipples even harder. Shiro knelt down with a sigh and whispered:

“Do you _want_ to be a papa?”

Keith slid his hands over his collar, then nipples, and then down to his stomach. The skin was so tight and firm, without any hint of fat or shape, and he smiled absently to run his fingers over in thought of it swollen and with a life inside. He moaned and clenched his inner muscles around the dildo, before he sauntered closer to Shiro and reached for his buckle that was still fortunately so close to his mouth in height, and struggled to undo the clasp. Shiro swore and grabbed his hands, before he took a step back with panted breath.

“I want you to fuck me,” said Keith.

“I know it’s been a few weeks and I’m sorry.” Shiro let a tear roll over his cheek. “It’s just so we can make sure whose baby it will be in there, but . . .  I know you wanted to be pregnant, and Sendak offered us a _lot_ of money for this. It’s enough that we can pay for one of the best colleges when you’re older _and_ for me to quit work to home-school you, but –”

“ _I know_ ,” whined Keith. “It’s my choice . . . _blah, blah, blah_. . . I wouldn’t have asked you to let me have a baby unless I wanted one! I just thought you would be the one to put the baby in me, but I don’t mind if it’s Sendak, but only if it’s just this one time.”

“If we have a baby, Keith, it could be ill as we’re brothers.”

“Like with our genetics? Is that the word?”

Shiro wiped at his eyes. There was a loud sniff, as he leaned down to kiss Keith’s forehead, and Keith – with a furrow of his brow – struggled to understand why the situation was so sad, because it was only one fucking and he would get to have a baby inside him. Keith pursed his lips and tilted his head to the side, while a stray car could be heard driving on a far away road, and Keith realised that he hadn’t seen anyone else pull in and out of the small lot except for people with children or people who licked their lips when they looked at Keith.

A car pulled into the lot, while a man with one eye climbed out. He looked to Keith and grabbed at his crotch with a laugh, before he headed inside the toilet building, and Keith hummed in consideration of the fact he wore a uniform. Shiro knelt once again, as he ran his hands through Keith’s hair to muss it up into a mullet-style, before he kissed lightly at his lips and licked with his tongue to tease Keith, before he muttered:

“That’s the word, kiddo.”

Shiro nipped at Keith’s lips until they parted. A tongue slid into Keith’s mouth, as he gasped and opened his mouth all the wider, and soon – as he was moaning and returning the kiss in earnest – a hand slid down to his buttocks and slipped under the hem of his shorts, before long fingers pulled the dildo from his twitching hole. Lubrication leaked. It was both natural and artificial in nature, but there was so much that it soaked a visible wet patch onto the material as the dildo was pulled out. Shiro smiled and swore to him:

“I promise he’ll only fuck you tonight, okay?”

“Good, because I’m all yours!”

Shiro laughed, even as he sniffed again. He slapped Keith’s bottom hard, enough for Keith to squeak and buck outward as his erection grew ever stiffer, and he looked to the wet dildo in Shiro’s free hand and longed for it back inside him. Keith reached out only for Shiro to slap his buttock again, before Shiro pointed with the dildo towards the toilet building. A sharp breeze swept across the parking lot, as Keith threw back his head with an exaggerated sigh.

He dragged his feet as he walked, still annoyed that Shiro couldn’t fuck him. A part of him suspected it was less about ‘genetics’ and more about the sheer money that was involved, which meant little to Keith who knew nothing about ‘college’, but still he climbed up the steps and opened the door to the toilet building. It was small inside. There was a row of four cubicles and two urinals opposite, and one of the cubicle doors was locked shut, while someone made funny noises inside like he was masturbating or just upset.

Keith struggled to see through the low lighting, but there was no missing when a big Galra stepped out from the furthest cubicle, which stood just next to the locked one with the man inside, and – as he craned his head upward – he swallowed hard in instant arousal. The leash from his collar trailed on the floor, while his heart raced in his chest, and his hole clenched in an empty desire to be filled by the tall and furry man. He looked _hot_.

“Hello, my little come-slut.”

The man was completely naked. He also had just one eye, while one arm was cybernetic like Shiro’s arm, and his chest was so muscled that he made even Shiro look weak by comparison, as he dominated the space and stood with legs parted. The cock between his legs was already erect and so thick that both Keith’s hands would struggle to go around it, and he knew on a mere glance he would be stretched to breaking point, even if the length was just two or three inches in total. Keith fell to his knees and held the end of his leash upward, as the man said:

“My name is Sendak.”

“Are you the one who’s going to fuck me?”

“My little Lotor is lonely in his basement,” admitted Sendak. “You must know that Galra enter puberty once fucked? I plan to fuck you until my come leaks from your hole, my half-Galra fuck-toy, and you will grow inside you an heir for me. I have paid your brother well for this privilege. It is my hope a child will make Lotor more obedient.”

“Do I get to visit the baby when it comes out?”

“If you wish,” conceded Sendak. “I will allow you to fuck Lotor, too. I will even pay you and Shiro for the honour of watching such a union; I would have impregnated him in place of you, but I do not wish for him to lose his figure. I like my toys in perfect condition.”

Sendak snatched at the leash. He yanked hard until Keith was forced onto all fours, and led Keith across the dirty floor like a dog, before grabbing at his collar and throwing him inside the far cubicle until Keith smacked against the tiled wall. Sendak laughed and flung shut the door behind them, as he locked it shut and let his cock wave in the air. The heavy testicles beneath would soon expand with the knot, and Keith’s hole throbbed in anticipation of having it rammed inside him to breaking point. He licked at his lips.

Keith dropped his shorts and turned his head. There was no toilet inside the cubicle, while the partition wall bore a large hole that showed the other side, and Keith – reaching down to toy with his boy-cock, recently shaved bald like other bots his age – milked himself with loud groans and rolls of his head. He thrust into his hand and locked eyes with Sendak, while he dipped his finger into the slit and let loose a high-pitched whine.

He rolled his head from side to side, before he spotted a long cock through the hole. Keith knitted his eyebrows together, as he slowly ascertained the purpose of the hole, and – with a painful yank of the leash – Sendak forced him to lean down to take the cock into mouth, while bracing himself with both hands on the partition wall. The cock was long and wept an exceptional amount of pre-come, even as Keith wrapped his lips over his teeth and slid his mouth down to the base, where pubic hairs tickled his nose. It smelled sweaty and intense.

“I hope our baby inherits your lack of a gag reflex,” teased Sendak.

Keith licked at the man’s slit, while Sendak took position behind him. He longed for more, even as he sucked with loud slurps and moaned for added vibrations, and soon a long finger slid into his hole and moved around in search of his sweet spot. The flared head of the man’s cock struck Keith’s throat right as Sendak fingered his prostate, and – as Keith screamed – the man nearly came as the violent vibrations and excess saliva, so much so that the pre-come choked Keith and brought tears to his eyes as he spluttered and coughed.

The pleasure was intense as Sendak fingered his hole. He added another finger . . . _another, another_. . . Keith was weeping natural lubrication, enough that the sweet liquid coated all four fingers and he barely felt as Sendak closed his hand into a fist. Keith cried out, barely able to properly make love to the cock as Sendak fist-fucked him in earnest, until all that could be heard were grunts from the man and squelches from Keith’s ass.

“Time to be bred, bitch.”

Sendak slowly pulled out his hand. Keith mewled at the absence, as he thrust back and struggled to focus on the cock before him, but – after a few long seconds – Sendak pushed inside him to the hilt, with that impossibly wide cock spearing him open. It brought a loud cry of ecstasy from Keith, which was enough to set off the man’s orgasm before him, and suddenly Sendak reached down to yank back his head by his hair. It hurt, but the spurts of red hot come from that man was delicious against his parted lips and warm over his face.

The ropes of come appeared endless, as that coated his skin, and soon his left eye was glued shut with the sting of the man’s seed, while his lips struggled to accommodate the sheer about of salty liquid, and he watched with a groan as the man pulled back and slid fifty dollars through the hole. Sendak snatched it from him and tucked it into Keith’s collar, as he muttered ‘ _a tip_ ’ and started to truly fuck him in earnest as the man left.

It was amazing to feel stretched to an extreme. Keith gripped hard around the cock with his inner walls, while the head _just_ managed to reach his prostate, and Sendak wept pre-come enough to add further lubrication, while Keith knew he would have loose bowel movements after such a fuck session . . . he would be loose, gaping, used . . . Keith cried out and thrust down on that hard cock, desperate to feel more and experience more.

He moaned around his forearm, as he pressed it across the hole and buried his face against the skin, and – with a cry of pleasure – bit into the flesh to stifle his screams, while Sendak pounded harder and harder inside him. A heavy sweat broke over Keith’s skin, as his free hand came up to claw lines down the partition. The friction inside was so sweet and made every nerve come alive, while the knot of that Galra penis pressed inside him and left him a gasping and gaping and writhing mess. Tears of pleasure streamed down his cheeks.

“D-Daddy, you feel so good.”

“You like this, slut?”

“I – I like it,” mewled Keith. “I like how you fill me up. I can feel you when I squeeze down, all hot and hard . . . you – _ah_ – you make me want to scream. Oh! _Oh_! You fuck me so good, Sir! You fill this bitch up good. I – I – I’m going to – _oh God_ – I’m going to come!”

Keith screamed long and hard. He threw back his head and arched his back, as he squeezed around that red hot cock, and – as tears ran down the come and onto his lips – he bucked several more times and let the drool run from his mouth. White hot pleasure ran through every nerve in his body, while adrenaline coursed through his veins. Keith shot ropes of come over the partition, as he trembled all over and panted for breath. _It was too much_.

Sendak grabbed at his collar and held him upright. The knot inside his behind widened and stretched, until Keith could barely stand any further stimulation, but the hot come that flooded his insides until it tipped him over into another orgasm, and – screaming again until his throat grew sore and air left his lungs – he collapsed. The collar pulled at his throat, cutting oxygen from him, as the knot tied him together with Sendak, and soon he lost consciousness . . . _the world black, bright spots before his vision, a wonderful afterglow . . ._

The world slowly came back into focus, as muscled arms wrapped around him. Keith panted for breath, half-smiling even as the come dried on his flushed flesh, and he moaned half-lidded eyes as his hole clenched around that thick knot. It showed no sign of deflation, even as Sendak struggled to keep them upright, and the sheer amount of come inside him extended his stomach and made Keith smile absently, as he touched the swollen flesh.

“We will be tied together for fifteen more minutes,” whispered Sendak.

Keith hummed in contentment. A part of him wished the insemination took place in a bed, so that way they could lie together and sleep off the heavy fatigue, but he also desired to ride that cock again until Sendak came deep a second time. Keith licked the come from his lips, before a familiar cock appeared through the hole in the partition wall. He smirked and licked the slit. The taste was everything he desired, as he groaned and slid the hot cock down until the head hit the back of his throat, and Keith smiled as much as the cock allowed.

Sendak ran his clawed hands through his hair, as he stroked at his scalp with contented murmurs, and soon the sound of loud slurps echoed through the toilet building, as the man on the other side thrust through the hole with loud grunts. Keith tickled the slit as he knew his brother enjoyed, while he swallowed hard around the head to draw further cries of pleasure, and drool soon dripped from the base onto the tiled floor. Sendak said with a laugh:

“At least you will not be bored, bitch.”

Shiro cried out from beyond.


End file.
